This disclosure relates in general to cloud-based computer processing and, but not by way of limitation, the communication and storage of data within cloud-based computing systems and across inter-cloud application boundaries.
Increased networking bandwidth and processing power of networked computers in recent years has increased the popularity for cloud-based computing. Cloud based computing, or Internet/network-based computing in which resources, software, and information are shared among computing systems and other networked devices, has enabled the creation and enhancement of large-scale services. Such services can include content delivery networks (CDNs), file management services, and more.
Cloud-based services can often require the integration of multiple applications, which can be executed by multiple computing systems. These applications can have application programming interfaces (APIs) that can provide data objects to other applications, both within a cloud and external to the cloud. However, these objects typically conform to a static format. Thus, a data object received by a first application requires from a second computing system, will rarely be of a format readily usable by the first application. Instead, the first application will have be altered to accept data objects of the type provided by the second application. Thus, the integration of applications, and the computing systems on which they are executed, can be time consuming—especially where many applications and/or computing systems are involved.